


唯有套路得人心（四）

by zmxnew



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmxnew/pseuds/zmxnew





	唯有套路得人心（四）

自打那天以后，earth就真的再也没来打扰过new，new的生活又恢复了正常。  
只是有一件事不太一样了，他的心好像动摇了，为tay动摇了。  
new知道tay每天都会在仪仗队训练，而off多数情况下也会在那里，于是他决定拉上gun一起去看tay训练。  
“嗷，new，你怎么还想去仪仗队了？”  
“啊，我就是想见一下off，他不是经常在仪仗队吗？”new不想被小gun发现自己的目的，就胡诌了个理由。  
“爸比吗，没错，话说，你为什么要去见我的爸比！”  
“哦，就想感谢他一下，毕竟是他出的主意帮了我，再说他又是你爸比，我当然要好好感谢他了。”  
new拿了两瓶水和一块毛巾就和gun去了仪仗队。  
“爸比！”  
“宝贝？你怎么有空来了？让我好好亲亲你！”  
“哎呀，不要了，这么多人看着呢！”  
“呦，稀客啊，这不是new吗？什么风把你吹来了？”new觉得自己上辈子可能和off是仇家，每次见面都有想把他那张贱嘴缝死的冲动。  
“爸比，new是特地来感谢你的。”  
“哦？感谢我？拿了两瓶水一块毛巾来感谢我？我喝一瓶就够，而且我也不热，干嘛拿毛巾？”  
gun只顾着off，都没顾得上看new手里拿的东西，经off一说立马明白了几分。  
“爸比，p'tay还在训练吗？”  
“恩，过几天学校有表演，他们要加紧训练。”  
new看着远处在训练的tay，汗水滴下来打湿了衣服，头发湿湿的被撸到后边，在太阳的照耀下，简直了。  
off见new一直盯着tay看，走到tay面前，不知说了什么。  
“大家都都休息一下吧，一会再训练。”

“你看谁来了？”  
“new，怎么回来这？”  
“还不是来看你的？还特地拿了水和毛巾呢，唉呀呀呀，好贴心。”  
tay剑眉一挑，朝new的方向看了一眼，视线又迅速收回。  
“去，把我妹找来，让她来给我送水擦汗。让她把戏做的足点。”  
“What？tay你搞什么？new现在就在这，现在就是增进感情的最佳机会，你特么搞什么？”  
“哎呀，我有把握，快去，要不一会new就过来了。”  
而在另一边。  
“new，你这水和毛巾是p'tay的吧？”  
“呃，是的，哈哈，我想他训练也挺辛苦的。”小心思被gun发现的new只能尴尬的挠头。  
“那你不去给他送过去，杵在这干啥？”gun看new就傻站着也不动，干替他着急。  
“哦，对，我这就去！”new拿着东西刚想去，就听见了女生的声音。  
“tay，p 'tay，你训练辛苦了！我来给你送水了，渴坏了吧，不好意思呢，下次我会乖乖坐在旁边看你训练的，哎呀，你看看出这么多汗，来，我帮你擦擦哈，哎呀，衣服都湿了，我给你扇扇风 。”说着就拿着毛巾温柔的在tay的脸上擦了起来。tay抬起手轻柔的摸了摸女生的头发。  
new看到这个场景，收回来迈出去一步的脚。  
gun看到这，也是不知道该说什么好。  
过了好一会，new开口了。  
“小gun，我突然想起来我还有作业没写完，我先回去了，你在这和off玩吧。”  
gun明显能听出new声音里的失落感。但也只能眼睁睁的看着new离开。  
tay看到了new失落的表情，虽然自己的目的达到了，自己的心也不由得跟着心疼起来，他不想看new难过。（信了你的邪，不想我new难过，你还这么做，渣！）  
“爸比！p'tay搞什么鬼！把new搞得那么伤心！不行，我要去找p'tay！”  
“宝贝，冷静点，刚才那个女……”  
还没等off把话说完，gun气冲冲地跑到tay面前质问，刚才的那个女生不知什么时候已经不见了。  
“p'tay，你几个意思，看到我new伤心你很开心是吧！那个女生是怎么回事！”  
“刚才那个女生吗？亲妹妹来给亲哥哥送水擦汗不是很正常吗？”  
“?什么意思?亲妹妹?”  
“哎呀，宝贝，你太冲动了，我刚想告诉你，你就跑了。”  
“亲妹妹！所以说，刚才p'tay是在演戏?”  
“恩，都是演的。”  
“p，你好过分，new那么伤心，你怎么可以这么狠心！”  
“舍不得孩子套不着狼，我不狠心点，怎么确认new对我的感觉。”  
“p，你太坏了，下次不准这样了，我都当真了。”  
“知道了，知道了，我错了，我现在也很心疼。”  
“n'gun，拜托你好好看着new，他有什么情况，立马告诉我。”  
“恩，好的，p'tay，我现在就回去看看。爸比，我要回去了，不要太想我啊！”  
“宝贝，我还没抱够你呢，再让我抱抱！”  
“哎呀，不要了！”说着在off脸上亲了一口，便跑了。  
“p'tay再见呐！”  
“再见呐！nong'gun！”  
“靠！老子不爽！你追男朋友，还要牺牲我和宝宝的约会时间，你良心不会痛吗！”  
“理解理解，peng，这不是特殊时期嘛！”  
“靠！全都是你自己作的，好好追人家不行吗？非要整这些幺蛾子。”  
“闭嘴，你个狗头军师，也有你的份！”  
“你的良心应该是不会痛了，你丫的压根就没良心，好心帮你还反咬我一口，交友不慎啊！”  
“晚上去哪吃饭，我请你，地点您随便选！”  
“得嘞，我先回去收拾一下，地点到时发你手机上。”  
没错，这就是那个嘴贱又狗腿的off，小gun是怎么被他追到手的呢？我想大概是因为他的厚脸皮吧！  
寝室里，new正拿着笔在发愣，以至于都没注意到gun回来，小gun凑上前，发现new试卷上写满了tay的名字，看来new是真的喜欢上tay了。可是自己也帮不上什么忙，他不想直接就去问new，因为他知道new会退缩的。自己也只能瞎操心，干脆就直接上床去睡觉。一觉醒来，发现new还是原来的只是，试卷已经黑乎乎一片，满试卷的tay 。gun觉得这样下去new会崩溃的，就迅速下了床。  
“new，你都学了一下午的习了，我们出去浪一下可以不?”  
听到gun说话，new尴尬的收了收试卷，这些全被gun看在眼里，以前的new从来不会这样的。  
“好呀，那我们去哪?”  
“去酒吧?”  
“好呀，好呀，现在就去！”new说完就起身要走。  
“new，你糊涂了！你还没换衣服呢！”看到new这个样子，gun发誓new要是有什么三长两短，他会杀了tay的。  
“服务生，给我来杯鸡尾酒 。”刚一坐下，new就点了酒，因为上次闹得笑话，他没敢点上次喝过的酒，选了度数稍低点的酒。  
gun看到new这样，也没敢拦着，只能静静地坐在他身边陪着他。  
中途gun因为肚子疼上了趟厕所，留new一人在那里喝酒。  
回来时发现new正在和一个男人在一起。  
“hey，这是你的朋友吗？她好像喝醉了？一直喊着一个名字好像叫tay，你认识吗？”  
“不好意思了，我认识，那是我们的朋友。”  
听到小gun的声音，new就扑倒gun的怀里。  
“小gun，你知道吗？我告诉你一个秘密呀，嘘！不许告诉别人呦，否则我就不跟你玩了！”  
“好好好，我们先坐下说，我不告诉别人的。”喝醉了的new像个小孩子一样，任由gun抱着，听话极了。  
“你知道吗？我好像喜欢上tay了。”  
“哦哦哦，我知道了，我知道了。”  
“你不知道，我一点都不讨厌tay亲我，他还吻我了，我一点都不讨厌，好像还很喜欢，你说我是不是疯了！”  
“没有，我们家new没疯，我们家new好着呢！”  
“我不好，我一点都不好。”  
“tay好像不喜欢我。”说完拿起酒杯又接着喝，gun立马去抢他手中的杯子，但被new拦住了。  
“不要抢我的酒，要和自己去拿。”  
“你和醉了。”  
“瞎说，我没醉，我还能喝！”  
gun看new闹得厉害，直接找了个安静的地方去打了个电话。  
“服务员来杯玛格丽特特和马天尼。”gun前脚刚走，后脚new就点了两杯酒。刚和到一半，gun回来生气的夺过了杯子。  
“不要再喝了！再喝下去你身体会受不了的！”  
“谁说的?我还能喝，我好好的呢！还给我，我要今朝有酒今朝醉！”  
“new，不要再喝了，你已经醉了。”  
“我没醉……”听着不是小gun的声音，new转过头去看。  
“嗯？你是谁？你怎么长的那么像tay呢？不可能一定是我眼花了，我再看看。”  
说着就要起身仔细看看眼前的人。谁知一个没站稳就跌进了tay的怀抱。  
“恩……好熟悉的味道，哎？真的是tay欸！你怎么来了？再来杯酒，我们要一起喝！”  
“new，你喝醉了，跟我回家好不好？”  
“不好，我不要跟你回家！”  
“听话，乖乖的，跟我回家，我有话对你说。”tay见new拒绝，轻轻把new揽在怀里。new顺从地点了点头。  
“p'tay，new就交给你了你要好好照顾new呦，p再见。”  
“tay～我难受～”new下意识地跟tay撒娇，平时他可不会这样。  
“哪里难受？”  
“这里。”new握着tay的手附上了自己的肚子，tay只能轻轻的揉着。  
“谁叫你喝这么多的酒了？这只能怪你自己。”  
“还不是因为你～我这里更难受。”说着就把手放在自己心脏的位置。  
“我的心疼，难受了一个下午也没好～我不管，你要帮我治疗！”  
撒娇对tay来说很受用，tay挑了挑眉，“怎么治？”手附在new的胸口。  
“还是这样治疗？”说完就吻上了new的嘴，舌头轻松的伸进了new的嘴里。  
new抗拒，猛地推开了tay。  
“不要亲我，要亲去亲那个女生”  
“可我只想亲你呀”话毕，霸道的吻上了new喋喋不休的唇，直到new喘不过气，拍打着tay tay才放开他。  
new脸红的低着头，任由tay牵着手往前走。  
“tay～tay～我走不动了，你背我！”  
tay蹲下来，让new爬上自己的背。  
new的鼻息喷洒在tay的耳边，引得tay心痒痒。  
借着酒劲，new决定要向tay告白。  
“tay～”  
“嗯？”说着tay要转头，new立马把他的头摆正。  
“不许回头，你只要乖乖的听着就可以了。”  
“好。”  
“tay～”  
“嗯。”  
“我好像喜欢上你了。”  
“恩。”  
“你亲我的时候，我一点都不讨厌。”  
“恩。”  
“我今天其实去仪仗队，是想给你送水的。”  
“恩，我知道。”  
“可是，看到有个女生他帮你送水擦汗，我的心就好难过。”  
“恩。”  
见new不说话了，tay便把new轻轻的从背上放下来，只见new红着眼睛，眼泪直在眼眶里打转。  
“宝贝，你哭什么？谁欺负你了吗？”见new哭tay的心也跟着揪起来了。  
“还不是你！”  
“好了，乖乖的，不要哭，亲妹妹帮亲哥哥送水擦汗有什么不对吗？”  
new微微抬起头。“亲妹妹？”  
“恩，宝贝，你连妹妹的醋也吃啊，你怎么这么可爱呐，我爱死你了。”  
“谁吃醋了？才不是我！”  
“哦？不是你是谁？这里还有别人吗？”  
“你坏！不理你了！”说着就气噗噗的往前走。  
tay一把拉过new，就霸道的搂在怀里。  
“宝贝，我喜欢你，我自始至终喜欢的人只有你。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，比珍珠还真。”  
“我不信，万一你在骗我呢？你证明……唔”  
还没说完，就被tay吻住了。new乖乖的任tay亲吻着，因为酒精的原因，new险些站不住，只能瘫在tay的怀里。  
“唔，够了……”  
tay放开new。“这下你信了吧！”  
new只是点点头。快速的在tay的脸上亲了一口。“我信了！”  
“上来，我背你回家。”  
“嗯嗯，tay最好了！”  
“new，以后我训练的时候你要帮我送水，你要帮我擦汗。”  
“嗷，你不是有妹妹吗？还需要我做吗？”  
“这是命令，你不准拒绝。”  
“遵命。”  
两人就这样你一句我一句的回到了家。  
“new，你先坐在沙发上醒醒酒，我先去洗个澡，一会我再帮你煮点醒酒汤，好不好?”  
“嗯。”new乖顺的点点头，酒精发挥作用了，加上tay的温柔，new有点想睡觉了，直接就坐在了沙发上。  
等tay从浴室出来的时候new坐在沙发上发着愣。  
“new，new，你是想睡觉了吗？”  
“恩，想跟tay一起睡觉觉。”  
tay听得一愣一愣的，刚才明明好好的去，怎么自己洗了个澡回来就变了呢，难道酒劲上来了。  
“tay～new想洗澡澡了。”  
“去洗吧。”  
“可是new想和tay一起洗澡澡。”  
“我刚才已经洗过了。”  
“我不管，我不管，你要和我一起洗嘛！tay～”  
“OK，ok，走，去洗澡。”  
“tay～我的手用不上劲，你帮我脱衣服吧。”  
new一顿撒娇，tay毫无抵抗力。只能由着new。  
“嗷，小裤裤不脱吗？不脱怎么洗呀?”说着自己就要上手去扯脱内裤，tay见状立马去阻止 。  
“嗯?tay～你帮我脱吧？好不好？”  
tay就是再厚脸皮也不敢帮new去脱内裤，他可不敢保证一会会做出什么禽兽之事。  
他把浴缸里放满水，轻松的把new抱起来放到浴缸里。  
“好了，你洗吧，我就先出去了。”tay一点也不想再待在浴室里了，孤男寡男的实在是太危险了。  
刚要走，new就站起来拽住了tay。  
“不是说好的，要一起洗澡澡的吗？tay你要去哪呀？你也进来我们一起洗。”  
tay脑袋嗡嗡想，new知不知道自己再说什么?  
见tay愣着不说话。  
new直接把tay拽进了浴缸里。  
tay一个不稳，就趴到new的身上。  
吓得他赶忙起身，new真的是太大胆了，喝醉酒以后果然是变了一个人。tay的嘴角不禁扬起了一抹笑意。  
tay刚要起身，就被new揽住了脖子 。  
“tay～new想要亲亲，给不给嘛！”  
见到如此主动的new，tay心里乐开了花，果然酒后吐真言。  
“这么想被我亲吗？嗯?”tay故意用手指摩挲着new的嘴唇。  
new直接张嘴含住了tay的手指，舌尖慢慢地滑过指尖，引得tay身体像触电一般。  
tay有些急切，对着那个日思夜想的唇就吻了上去，炽热的舌头彼此纠缠着，过多的津液顺着两人的嘴角向下滑落。tay霸道的将new固在怀里，而new则紧紧的搂着tay的脖子。  
“tay～我要喘不过气来了。”new用手推了推tay。  
此时的new面色潮红，嘴唇微张，唇瓣由于刚才的亲吻而略微红肿，tay竟一时看傻了眼。  
“tay～你的东西抵到我了。”  
new害羞的低下了头。  
tay尴尬的赶忙跳出浴缸，站在一旁深呼吸。  
“tay～我不要洗了，你抱我出去吧，我使不上力气了。”  
tay一把将new抱起，慢慢的走出浴室。  
new轻轻的在tay的耳畔吐着热气，tay只觉得自己就要控制不住了。  
“tay～我们一起睡觉觉好不好？”  
“恩，好，不过你先松开我，你抱我抱得太紧了，我要喘不过气来了。”  
“那你要抱着我睡觉好不好，tay的胸膛最温暖了。”  
“好，乖乖睡觉，我去关灯。”  
tay把new抱在怀里，new不安分地在tay怀里扭来扭去。  
“new，不要乱动。”  
tay觉得自己答应抱着new睡觉不是一个好主意。  
new不但不听，反而变本加厉了。  
tay觉得自己要冒烟了，哑着嗓子。  
“new，乖乖的不要乱动，你在乱动，我可不敢保证接下来会对你做什么。”  
“tay～你会对new做什么?”new用指尖在tay的胸口画圈圈，挑逗着他，像是故意的。  
tay一把抓住new在自己胸口作怪的手。  
“new，我在说最后一次，你再这样，我会忍耐不住的。”tay咬着牙发狠的说出这句话。  
“我又没说要你忍。”说完就轻轻的在tay的喉结上啃咬了一口。  
tay的理智彻底断了线。  
起身直接把new压在了身下，tay被new撩起了情欲。“宝贝，这可是你自己说的，一会可别喊停。”  
“tay～我想要你。”  
tay这才意识到自己是如此的渴望着new，渴望着亲吻他，渴望着占有他。  
温柔地吻上new的唇。new热情的回应着tay，房间里回荡着清晰的亲吻声，加上关灯的缘故，充满了情欲的色调，刺激着床上的两个人。  
“tay～你硬了。”说着就用手去触碰。  
“new，我会温柔的。”  
“我相信你。”  
两人褪去睡衣，坦诚相见。  
tay的手在new身上游走，所到之处都像是被烧着一般。  
tay用嘴轻轻含住new的耳垂，惹得new身体直颤，不由得发出呻吟声。  
“我们new的耳朵原来这么敏感啊。”说着还故意朝耳朵吹气。  
“tay～”new这一声娇嗔，刺激着tay的欲望，他向来对new的撒娇毫无抵抗力。  
他用手揉捏这new胸前的一点。  
“tay～这边也要～”说着就要用手去摸。  
tay用手含住胸前的另一点，抓着new的手覆在了自己胸前。  
“捏一捏它。”  
“不要。”new觉得tay每次都要说一些让人羞耻的话。  
见new不顺从，tay故意用了揉搓的乳头，舌尖轻轻滑过乳尖，快感传遍new的全身，禁不住呻吟着，舒服的蜷起脚趾，手上用力捏住了tay的乳头，惹得tay也闷哼了一声。  
“tay～给我～我想要你呀～”  
tay的舌尖一路向下，滑过new的每一寸肌肤，惹得new娇喘连连。  
他的手也没闲着，轻轻的揉捏这new的屁股。因为是第一次，他不想伤着new，所以要做好充足的前戏。  
tay从床头柜拿出早就已经准备好的tt和润滑剂，tay将手上涂满润滑剂开始帮new扩张。从未被碰触过的地方干涩紧致的甬道，tay只能用一根手指前去探路，刚进去一半，new就开始哼哼  
。  
“tay～轻点～有点疼～”  
tay只能狠狠咬牙，一点一点地前进。  
为了减轻痛苦，tay吻上new，另一只手在胸前抚摸，new的注意力被分散，tay就加紧扩张，修长的手指若有若无的碰触到new甬道里的敏感点，惹得new娇喘连连，这像羽毛一般轻轻搔着你的心尖，想要得到更多的满足。  
“tay～用力一点～”  
tay坏心眼的剐蹭着new内里的敏感点，快感得不到满足，new便扭动着身子。  
tay的手指一用力，准确无误的戳在了敏感点上，new满足的哼唧着，肠液顺着手指流出来。  
“我的宝贝这么敏感吗？这才是一根手指呢！”  
说着第二根，第三根手指进入了new的甬道。  
“tay～不要用手～我要你的，进去。”  
“乖，宝贝，不着急，慢慢来，夜还长。”  
tay见扩张的差不多了，将自己的欲望对准了new的穴口，，“tay～慢点呦～new怕疼的～”  
new主动吻上tay，tay慢慢的推送着自己的欲望，见new没有喊疼，变慢慢地抽插起来。tay的欲望被new紧致温暖的我后穴包裹着，不禁欲望又粗了一圈。  
new满足的哼哼着。  
tay本能的挺动腰肢，在new的身上开垦着。  
“啊～啊～恩～恩～”随着tay的抽插new忘我的我呻吟着。  
爱人的呻吟声是最好的助兴良药。  
tay更加兴奋了。  
“啊啊～tay～tay～慢点～太快了～new要受不了了～”  
“宝贝，慢点能舒服吗？”说着更快更加用力。  
“啊!”甬道的敏感点不断的被摩擦碾压，加上tay的不断用力的抽插，一股白色的精液喷射在了tay的腹肌上……  
new躺在床上喘着粗气，此时的tay强忍着欲望。  
“宝贝，还要吗？”tay双手抚摸着new潮红的脸颊，凑到new的耳边用性感的声音诱惑着，任谁都是不会拒绝的。  
“恩～要～”  
tay将new抱起来，两人换了位置，此时new坐在tay的身上。  
“想要就自己坐上来。”  
new握着tay肿胀的欲望，上下撸动着。  
“tay～舒服吗？”  
“恩～宝贝～舒服～”  
tay的手来到new的后穴，这里早已经泥泞不堪了，三根手指轻易地就进入了甬道，找准new的敏感点就猛地进攻。  
“恩～啊～tay～你坏～恩～”  
new舒服的捏着tay的欲望，一阵痉挛，肠液从后穴肆无忌怛的流出。  
“宝贝～你看看，你湿的这么厉害了。”  
new害羞的不行，稍稍用力捏了小tay。  
“嘶～宝贝～轻点～捏坏了他，谁来满足你啊？”  
new扶着tay肿胀的欲望，小心翼翼地坐了下去。  
“啊～”new的身体被填满，tay被紧致的小穴包裹着。二人舒服的呻吟着。  
tay使坏地用力往上顶弄着，new不受控制的喊着，对方一下下的顶到自己身体里的敏感点，原本半软的欲望此时已经高高的抬头。  
“new～舒服吗？”  
“……恩～好舒服～”  
tay握住new的腰加速冲刺。快感一波一波的袭击着new。  
“tay～我不行了～我要射了～”  
“等我，new，我们一起～”  
tay更加用力的操弄着，二人双双到达高潮。  
new瘫软在tay的怀里。  
“new～”  
“恩～”  
“tay～我又累又困啊，我想睡觉～”  
tay看着此时的new就要睡着了，只能抱着new去浴室清洗。  
tay抱着已经熟睡的new出了浴室，温柔的抱在怀里，看来是把他累坏了。  
看着安安静静睡着的new，tay宠溺的吻了吻new的额头。  
“晚安，我的宝贝。”  
new扭动一下身子，找了最舒服的姿势，躺在tay的怀里。  
迷迷糊糊的还冒出了一句话。“晚安呐～tay～”


End file.
